


Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 2 - "He bit me!" - The Early Days with Connor Beale

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Continuation of "Mama and Mommy."  Life after they bring Connor home.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849540
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 2 - "He bit me!" - The Early Days with Connor Beale

Despite the rough delivery, both Connor and Chloe were cleared to go home just three days after Connor’s birth.

“Beca, please go faster,” said Chloe.

“Not with a baby in the car,” said Beca.

“I think a snail just passed us. Connor is perfectly safe back there. If you keep driving like a grandma, we’re going to get into an accident from going too _slow_.”

Beca glanced down at the speedometer. Okay, so maybe she shouldn’t be doing 20 mph in a 40 mph zone. She gently hit the gas, feeling nervous as the car approached 40 mph.

“Is he okay back there?” asked Beca, glancing in her rearview mirror. She’d laughed when they had received a carseat mirror as a baby shower gift, but she was glad that she could just glance in her rearview mirror and see that her son was fast asleep.

“Beca, will you relax?”

“I’ll try.”

They finally got home, Beca reminding Chloe that she was not to lift the carseat when Connor was in it. “You aren’t supposed to lift that much weight,” she said.

“Beca, you’re going to give yourself an ulcer. Quit worrying.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try. I’ve just spent the last several weeks wondering if you and the little one would be okay.”

“And we are,” said Chloe. “Now, is it okay if I put my own keys in the door of our house, or is that too strenuous?”

Beca shut her eyes, clearly trying not to make a sarcastic remark. She opened them and gestured to Chloe to continue.

Just as they went inside, Connor awoke and began to fuss. Beca saw Chloe glance at the clock on the mantle in their living room. “Oh, I just realized it’s been a while since I fed him. Let me go take care of that.”

Chloe walked Connor over to the rocking chair in the nursery. He quieted as soon as Chloe had her nipple in his mouth. Beca grabbed one of the nursing pillows Chloe had received as a gift and slid it under their son. “Stacie said this kind was her favorite with Bella.”

“Thanks,” said Chloe.

“What does it feel like?”

“Breastfeeding?” Chloe asked. Beca nodded. “Well, it’s a tugging. It doesn’t hurt, really, but it does feel a little weird. And I can definitely tell when he’s gotten a lot because I feel lighter after he’s done. Come over here. I’ll move my head out of the way so you can see my view of his contented little face.”

Chloe moved her head aside as Beca ducked hers down. She could see Connor’s mouth working, and his eyes were rolled back in his head.

“Awwww….” she said, giving her wife a chaste kiss.

“I think you get the same look on your face when you enjoy a meal.”

“You are so not funny.”

Connor let go of Chloe’s nipple. She handed him to Beca to burp while she put a clean nursing pad in her nursing tank top and clipped it closed. Connor let out a loud belch, causing his moms to giggle.

“He burps like you too.”

“Only after I’ve had a beer,” said Beca.

“Let me see if he wants the other side,” said Chloe, taking him back. She offered the other breast, but he didn’t seem interested.

“Let me get his diaper,” said Beca. She took him and changed him, relieved that Aubrey had insisted on unpacking essential items in the nursery while Chloe was on bed rest. “Okay, dude, now that you’re clean and dry, you really need to see the place.”

Chloe chuckled.

“What? He needs a tour of the house. Otherwise, he’s going to think we live in the hospital.”

“Beca, he’s three days old.”

Beca ignored this statement and walked their son around. “This is the kitchen. You’ll eat here when you’re older. This is the living room. Mommy and Mama watched a lot of TV while we were trying to keep you cooking…” She continued taking him through the different rooms, talking to him like he fully understood everything she said. He’d been wide-eyed at first, but his eyes were shut by the end of the “tour.”

“Look at that, Beca, you already bored him to sleep,” said Chloe.

“I didn’t think that would happen until he was in middle school,” said Beca, chuckling.

They had his crib set up in his room as well as a bassinet in their bedroom, but neither mother wanted to put him down just yet. Beca sat in the living room, watching TV with Connor asleep on her chest while Chloe made dinner. Beca had offered to cook, but Chloe insisted on doing so.

When dinner was ready, Beca gave Connor a little kiss on the head and headed to his room. She swaddled him tightly in one of his swaddling blankets and lay him in his bed.

“Connor go down okay?” asked Chloe.

“He barely even stirred,” said Beca.

They had just finished their dinner when Connor awoke again.

“He’s hungry,” said Chloe. Beca cleaned up the dishes while Chloe fed their son.

That night, Connor was up about every two or three hours to be fed. Chloe had told Beca she was free to sleep since she wasn’t breastfeeding Connor, but Beca felt guilty sleeping when Chloe was the one recovering from major surgery. Besides, she was up when she heard him cry anyway. She sat with Chloe every time and also changed the diaper after every feed.

* * *

The next day, a home nurse came out to check on Chloe and Connor. She weighed him, checked Chloe’s staples, and proudly informed Beca that her wife and son were both doing great. She showed Chloe a way to nurse him while lying down. “I did it this way with all of my children,” she said. “It helps a lot when they’re little and they’re keeping you up half of the night.”

“Thanks,” said Chloe.

That night, Chloe had tried the method suggested by the nurse, and it had worked like a charm. Both moms got a lot more sleep, partially because all three of them had fallen asleep by the time he’d finished one of his feeds. Beca had worried that they might roll on him, but both moms found themselves to be extremely aware of his presence in the bed.

* * *

After Chloe’s six-week postpartum checkup, she happily told her wife that she’d been cleared for all activity.

“You mean...everything, right?” Beca asked.

“Everything,” said Chloe, in a husky voice.

“I just put Connor down for a nap, so…”

“In _his_ room, right?”

“Yes,” said Beca.

Chloe pulled Beca in for a kiss before they headed straight for the bedroom. Beca initially touched Chloe so gently as though she might break, only adding a bit more pressure when Chloe practically growled at her, asking for more.

It hadn’t taken much time for either one of them, seeing as Chloe hadn’t been able to have sex for the past nine weeks. Beca had almost completely avoided masturbation, save for one time when Connor was about two weeks old. He’d just gone down for a nap and Chloe was in the shower.

Both women fell asleep after making love. Connor woke them up shortly after that, and Chloe brought him to their bed to nurse. He’d taken one side and had fallen asleep again. Beca and Chloe talked quietly to each other while Connor snoozed between them before falling asleep again themselves.

* * *

“He bit me!” Beca yelled, waking Chloe up from her slumber.

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh as she glanced at her wife. They’d never bothered to dress after their lovemaking (although Chloe had kept her nursing sleep bra on to avoid leaking milk all over the sheets). Connor must have woken up before they did and he’d attempted to nurse off of his Mama, not realizing her breasts didn’t make milk. One of Beca’s breasts was covered in drool.

“Come here, Connor,” said Chloe as she offered him her breast. “Mama’s boobs don’t work that way.”

Beca reached over to Connor’s bassinet to grab a burp cloth from the pile they kept there. After wiping off her breast, she grabbed some pajamas out of the drawer.

“Now I understand what Aubrey meant,” said Beca.

“About?”

“She told me to be careful about sleeping with the baby in the bed with my shirt off.”


End file.
